


None of This is Okay

by m7storyteller



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 1.10 The Take, Kate and Seth left the Twister and have a moment on the way out of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None of This is Okay

He isn't sure what to say when Kate approaches him, her neck and collar bone bloodied, wearing just a tank top and her blue jeans. He looks around for her dad and brother, as she comes to stand in front of the passenger side door, "Do you want some company?"  
  
He should tell her no, to go back home, to forget about this place. That's what he should do, but he knows that he would be sending her back to a place where she'd have to explain what happened to her dad and to her brother, and he wouldn't wish that on anyone. He looks toward the way out of here, before looking back at her, "Yeah."  
  
Her eyes spark with relief, as he continues, nodding in the direction of the van, "But not in that."  
  
She glanced back over at the RV before looking back at him, "Hell, no."  
  
He nods his head as he gets, waiting for her to get in, watching out the corner of his eye as she moves his jacket to the arm rest in between them and shutting the door, "Ready?"  
  
"Hell, yes.", she says, making him laugh as he turns the car on and puts it into gear, sand kicking up as they get the hell out of there.   
  
She sits back in the passenger seating, watching as they drive out of parking lot, almost like she's waiting for something or someone to pull them back into the mess they just gotten out of. He's not sure how long she sits there, gripping the handle like it's a lifeline, and it's when they hit asphalt that she lets out the breath she has been holding. She gulps in air, her eyes watering as she puts her face in her hands, sobbing.  
  
He reaches out, laying a hand on the back of her neck, "It'll be okay, Princess."  
  
"There isn't anything okay about this.", Kate shook her head, as she cried, "Your brother is a…a vampire, my brother is a vampire, and my dad is dead, because I killed him. I had to kill him so that he could go be with mama in heaven. And Scott, I left Scott back there. Daddy wanted me to try, to help him, but how could I? He had bit my dad and my dad was going to become one of those things. Now my dad's dead and Scott's, I don't know where he is. What about any of that means that it's going to be okay, Seth?"  
  
"Okay.", he murmurs, pulling the car over the side of the road, "Come here."  
  
When she doesn't, he gently squeezes the back of her neck, "Come on, sweetheart, come here."  
  
Kate slipped into his arms, wrapping hers around him as she buries her head in against his chest, sobbing for those she's lost. Resting his cheek against the top of her head, he sighs, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I'm so damn sorry."  
  
He just holds her, brushing a hand over her head and down her back as her cries turn into sobs, until she calms down and pulls away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "I'm sorry."  
  
He shakes his head, "I'm the one who should be sorry, Kate. I honestly didn't know any of this was going to happen this morning…yesterday. If I did, I sure wouldn't have made you and your family stay."  
  
"But you lost Richie.", she sniffs, tears still glittering on her eyelashes, "And I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, but he's Richie, he'll be back.", Seth sighs, looking at her, "Any place in particular you want to go?"  
  
"Anywhere with a shower would be nice.", she answers after a moment, "Maybe we can something to eat."   
  
"Absolutely.", Seth says, putting the car back into gear, "I''ll get you some horchata."  
  
"What's that?', she asks, as they pull back onto the road, wiping her fingers over her cheeks to catch any tears she might have missed.  
  
"It's a drink, a delicious aqua fresca made with rice, cinnamon, and milk. It was something Richie liked. Likes, liked.", Seth answered, slamming his hand on the steering wheel, "Damn it, Richie!  
  
Kate closed her hand over his, "It's okay."  
  
"No, Kate, it's not.", Seth replied, tightening his grip on the wheel while turning his other hand over to hold hers, "But it will be."


End file.
